


WFTX: GT Tag-Team

by Exalted_Wolf



Series: Warrior from the Xenoverse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fighting, Martial Arts, Passing Out, Super Saiyan 3, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Future Warrior faces off with 3 of histories most powerful forces. Baby, Super #17, and Omega Shenron. Together with Gogeta, she enters the fray and fights not only for her life, but for all of history. Even with all her experience from her past time patrols, she still can't seem to hurt these fighters. How will she and Gogeta stand up to these threats to the universe. (R&R)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WFTX: GT Tag-Team

“Don’t give up!” Shouted Gogeta. “I know you haven’t shown your full power yet!”

Yin still couldn’t believe what was happening. Demigra had somehow from the grave summoned three of history’s strongest warrior and pit them up against her and Gogeta. Even in his Super Saiyan 4 form he still seemed to struggle.

Yin, a young Saiyan warrior from the future had grown during her time as a Time Patroler, her power had increased to the point where she could combat Super Buu and win. She had been able to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 2 through harsh and rigorous training. And yet she was barely able to hurt these fighters.

-Yin’s POV-

Damn these people, all they ever do is destroy and kill innocent lives. And for what! To show that they are strongest in the universe. They aren't! There are gods who are much stronger than them. Beerus the Destroyer, Whis the teacher of Beerus, even some of the kais. They attain levels that can never be attained by mortals.

Baby, an artificial organism created by the tuffle race to exterminate the Saiyan race. Unfortunately Baby turned out to be a body thief. He had possessed various fighters and took control of their minds. Then he found Vegeta and took control of him. He was almost able to defeat Goku, until was able to unlock his power and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Baby made a possessed Bulma turn him into a Great Ape. That's when history changed, Baby was powered up by Demigra’s magic and I was forced to interfere and help Goku. When Baby had been defeated he was taken from his time.

Super #17, the ultimate cyborg. He was created by merging the Android #17 from earth and the one built in hell. When a portal was opened between Hell and the Earth, the #17 from hell came through and merged with the one on Earth. He became a powerful warrior. He was able to absorb energy through his palm, because of this most attacks only made him stronger. Goku rose to the challenge and challenged the cyborg. This is where history changed once more, like before Super #17 gained a power up. I entered the fight and helped an even stronger Goku in his fight. This time Super #17 was dragged from the battle.

Finally Omega Shenron.  When the dragon balls were forced to expel their evil energy, 7 dragons came forth from the smoke.Goku and Pan traveled across the Earth to find the 7 shadow dragons and defeat them. 4 dragons were defeated and there were only 3 left. This is where the final change in history occurred. A powered up Nuova Shenron challenged Goku. I traveled to this point in history and helped Goku in battle.

In the middle of the battle, Pan and Giru discovered another dragon ball nearby and traveled to it. This shadow dragon turned out to be just a strong as Nuova Shenron so I was forced to leave Goku to help Pan. Me and Pan were able to overpower Eis Shenron. Unfortunately, Syn Shenron had shown up and absorbed the rest of the dragon balls and transformed into Omega Shenron. Thankfully SSJ4 Vegeta had shown up and helped me fight him. Later SSJ4 Goku showed up and the two did a fusion becoming SSJ4 Gogeta. With his help we were able to easily defeat the shadow dragon. Then like the other two, Omega was swallowed by the wormhole along with me and Gogeta.

We were teleported to the wastelands in an unknown time. In front of us was three more wormholes that summoned Great Ape Baby, Super #17, and Omega Shenron. They were powered up from Demigra’s wormhole, I quickly launched ki blasts at the three wormholes that brought them here. They simultaneously looked to me and I felt my heart rate increase. Omega and #17 flew in front of Baby and continued to stare at me with an evil smile. Baby suddenly broke the stare with a roar.

“I remember your face. I was so close to defeating Goku and I was interfered with!” Baby said violently.

“Yeah, me too… if only you weren’t there!” He said still staring at me.

“Fuahaha! It seems all 3 of us like you! That’s rather unusual. Well? How about we 3 take him to the cleaners.” Shenron said with amusement.

“I can take him by myself…. but I’ll play along.” #17 said confidently.

“Hehehe…. oh, you will pay dearly.” Baby said happily.

I gripped my hands in anger at the situation. Damn Demigra, still able to screw with the universe even after his death. I wish I could just- wait did they just call me a “him”?

“You asshole! I’m a girl.” I said while gritting my teeth.

Omega Shenron took a close look at me then at my body. He let out a snicker that made me tremble slightly.

“So it seems. I was unaware.”

“I didn’t even realize that.” #17 chimed in.

Baby scanned my body for a few seconds then spoke “Yes, you are.” he said with a smile. That comment sent a shiver down my spine.

“Fuck all of you.” I pointed to Omega Shenron and Baby. “You two are fucking perverts and and you #17 are an asshole. I swear to god, I’m gonna kill you all.”

The trio let out their own laughs at my remark and made me feel so insignificant compared to them. I had trained so hard to get to this point, and yet they all laughed at my strength. I look to my left and stared at Gogeta, he fearlessly stares at the 3 competitors. He is at a level that I could never achieve, there is only one other time patroler that is stronger than I am and that’s my brother. I could fuse with him to become stronger, but I’d rather not know the outcome.

I’ve only been able to achieve SSJ2, I can’t seem to break the barrier that leads to SSJ3. It’s not like it would matter anyway. A regular SSJ4 isn’t even enough to defeat all of them. So what good am I? Gogeta already far surpasses Omega Shenron. He should be able to defeat all of them. I’ll just end up getting in the way.

“When this fight ends, I will destroy the entire universe with negative energy!” Omega boasted to everyone.

“I can’t have that. The universe must fall under my control!” Baby snapped back.

“You guys do whatever…. I’m fine. As long as I prove I’m the best, I don’t care.” #17 said nonchalantly.

Gogeta stepped forward and broke the bickering between them.

“I’m afraid that none of your ambitions will be coming true. Because you will all lose here! To the epic power…. of Gogeta!” Gogeta looked to me with a reassuring smile. “I think it’s about time we show them the power of the Saiyans!”

Gogeta lifted himself off the ground and flew towards Omega, Omega dodged to the left and delivered a kick to Gogeta’s side. Gogeta actually winced at Omega’s attack. That shouldn’t have even hurt him. That’s not good. I levitated from the ground and dashed towards Super #17, he lifted his hand and launched a small ki blast. I easily dodged to the side but left my flank open for Baby to hit me to the side. I hit a boulder and shook off the pain.

#17 lunged towards me and threw a barrage of punches, I quickly dodged them and threw some of my own. I landed a few hits on him but he didn’t even seem to flinch. I used the afterimage technique to get behind #17 and fired the finish breaker technique that Vegeta had taught me. #17 turned around and delivered a kick to my stomach, I coughed up some blood in response and quickly jumped backwards.

To my left Omega Shenron came out of nowhere and delivered a hook to the side of my head. It sent me flying backwards as I struggled to regain my composure. If Omega Shenron was here, that meant Gogeta was fighting with Baby. I stopped in mid flight and pushed back my red cape. Omega stopped in front of me and crossed his arms with a smile present.

“Such a feeble little Saiyan. You think you can battle with Gods and win. A monkey could never compare to me.”

I grinded my teeth in irritation and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Omega and #17 merely chuckled at my transformation. How can I still be so weak compared to them, my power has just been multiplied by 100 and still I’m not even close to their power. Damn it, damn it!

“Laugh it this!” I stretched out my arms and gathered energy. “Final Flash!”

I put my arms together and launched my energy towards them. The blast hit them and dissipated almost immediately. Omega brushed away the dust that gathered on his shirt. He lifted his hand and pointed it towards me.

“Is that all? I’m disappointed.”

“B-but, I put all my power into that. I can't be this weak.” I said with tears in my eyes.

I thought I had become so much stronger, but I guess I was wrong. I had attained SSj2 and mastered it to increase my power. But I still can’t compare to Gogeta or the enemies before me. #17 fired a barrage of ki blasts at me. I held up my guard and was able to withstand the blasts.

I let out a scream and dashed to #17, before I could land a hit he was knocked away by Gogeta. Leaving me with Omega. I placed a hook to the side of his head, he barely flinched. I kept on hitting and kicking him in various places. I blocked a few of them and threw his own punches. I teleported behind him and quickly charged the Galick Gun and fired it at his back. Omega was knocked forward by the blast and out of my range.

I looked to Baby and dashed towards him. The giant ape was attacking Gogeta, I delivered a kick to his jaw which seemed to disorientate him. He let out a roar and proceeded to try and hit me. I quicker due to his giant form. I quickly flew over to his tail and tried to grab ahold of it. Baby flick his tail and hit me with it. I was hit back by a few feet and sent an Energy Shot to hit Baby’s eye. As it made contact he let out a roar of pain. I used my chance to grab ahold of his tail and pull at it. Somehow I found the strength to lift the ape into the air and drop him onto the ground.

I looked to Gogeta, he was currently handling #17 and Omega, the two simultaneously threw punches, Gogeta easily blocked them and dodged. He seemed like he was slowly running out of energy. This must be because of Super #17, he was slowly absorbing his energy and getting stronger.

“Gogeta! Focus on #17, he absorbing your energy!” I shouted.

Gogeta’s face lit up in realization and he quickly started throwing most of his punches in #17’s direction. Gogeta disappeared from his previous position and reappeared behind the two, Gogeta was charging up an attack.

“Big Bang…. KAMEHAMEHA! ” Gogeta shouted as he fired his ultimate attack.

I looked down to Baby to see that he had already moved. Where did he go? My question was answered as I turned around and he wrapped his hands around me and tightened his grip. I was stuck and couldn’t move until he let me go… or killed me. Baby glared at me with a smile on his lips.

“Hello there, little lady.” He purred.

In disgust I spit at him and it landed on his snout. His features twisted in anger. He began to squeeze me with his monstrous strength. I squirmed and screamed in his grip. He was going to crush me to death. I had to get out of his grip, it was nighttime so that meant that even if I managed to get my arms free I wouldn’t be able to use Solar Flare. I gathered my energy and managed to create and explosive wave around my body, freeing me from his grip. Baby let out a whimper and shook his hand to ease the pain.

I dashed up to his eye and landed a solid blow. Baby screamed and pain and began to swat at the air in a pathetic attempt to hit me. Again I leapt at his tail in an attempt to weaken Baby. As I grabbed his tail he began to swing it around with me on it. My grip on the appendage loosened and I fell backwards. I fell to the dirt and beat my hands on the ground in anger. I looked up and saw Gogeta finally taking damage from #17 and Omega, then Baby joined and swung his fist at Gogeta while #17 and Omega simultaneously kicked him.

He was swung back by the force of the attack and landed next to me with a solid thud. He looked so damaged, his fur was torn in various places, his body was covered in bruises and blood. He even had a black eye.

“Don’t give up! I know you haven’t shown your full power yet!” Gogeta shouted.

I guess that pretty much brings us up to date. Gogeta looked to me with a hopeful smile and went on.

“I can sense your power. It’s even greater than these guys. You’re a Saiyan, you’re part of the strongest race in the universe. If you're able to master SSJ2 than you’re only a small boost away, I can feel it. If you think your power was boosted just by SSJ2 then you’ll be greatly surprised. These idiots are underestimating you, they think that just because you’re a woman that means you’re beneath them. You’re one of the strongest warriors I’ve…. ever…. met.”

Gogeta finally passed out, he’s just laying in the dirt unconscious. I pick myself off the ground and lay on my knees. I lifted my head up and stared at the tyrants before me. Omega and #17 levitated in front of Baby who was offley close to me. They all began to let out their own evil laughs. Omega lowered himself to the ground and walked up to me.

“And you thought you could defeat me. The thought of a woman defeating the most powerful warrior in the universe is preposterous.”

#17 seemed to grow impatient because he quickly walked over to me and held his palm up and gathered energy.

“Stop dragging it out! I’ll end this!”

I tried to push my arms up but I just couldn’t find the strength to even stand. Omega snickered at my attempt to lift myself up. I pushed out my arms onto the ground and slowly lifted my body from the ground and laid my knees onto the rocks below. I just can’t find any more power, I turn into a Super Saiyan and attempt to stand again, but to no avail. I dropped onto my knees and was barely able to keep my arms underneath me. My power drops significantly as I power down. I lift up my head to look at them again and I notice Omega pushing #17 away.

“No! I’ll be the one to finish her!”

“Yeah right. I was fighting with her the most!” #17 said with a glare.

They’re bickering like a bunch of children. Here I thought they were adults. Wait! I have an idea.

“I don’t know, I thought Baby did a good amount of damage.” I said with a smirk.

“No way that stupid monkey did better than me!” #17 snapped back.

Then Baby joined in the argument. “I’ll torture her before killing her. She should have known her place.” I bit my tongue to stop myself from insulting him.

The three of them took their distance and began to stare each other down. They were going to fight it out. I took the chance and pushed myself off the ground and into my knees. I moved Gogeta’s body to see if I could possibly get him awake.

“That’s right Chichi, pour that maple syrup all over my breakfast. You beautiful lady.” Gogeta said sleepily.

He must be having a power nap. He didn’t seem to be to injured perhaps he was just a bit winded from the length of the fight. I was out of capsules so that meant I wouldn’t be able to make him wake up with full power, nor did I have a senzu bean. I continued to tug on Gogeta but he wouldn’t budge, he didn’t have enough energy and I barely had any of my own.

I had to give him what little energy I still possessed. I stood up off the ground and began to give him my energy. I heard various blows and craters being made behind me, they must be having one hell of a battle. I felt weak and could barely stand anymore. Everything hurt and felt weak. He has to get up, I don’t have anything left to transfer to him, unless….. no I can’t do that! If I transfer my life energy it could shorten my lifespan or kill me. God, do I have another choice. If I don’t do this than history could be destroyed by these enemies. My friends, my family could be killed.

Brother, I let you down, I promised to be the strongest time patroler but still I can’t even pass you. How am I suppose to save history then. I’m so sorry. I raise my palm and point it at Gogeta and begin to transfer my life energy. If this doesn't work then we’re all doomed. I’m already starting to feel weak, it literally feels like someone is taking out my life essence, to bad it’s me doing it. I look behind myself to see Omega standing over the still bodies of Baby and #17. This isn’t good.

“Hahaha! Now to finish you off.” Omega sneered as he flew towards me.

Damn it, I thought the fight would have lasted longer. I began to give him my energy quicker than before and felt my ability to stand weaken even more. Omega swung his fist into my stomach which caused me to fly backwards. Omega began to gather energy for his Negative Karma Ball.

“Say goodbye Saiyan!” The dragon said victoriously.

“No! GOGETA!” I cried in distress.

No, he can’t die. He needs to live and save everyone. Save us all, I can’t do this alone. If I fail then the whole universe will be destroyed and history will collapse. I can’t let him do this. I CAN’T!

I felt my short hair grow significantly and felt my eyebrows disappear, my energy increased massively as I felt like someone just gave me a new body. My black hair was now golden, I had turned Super Saiyan, but not a normal Super Saiyan, but instead a Super Saiyan 3. I stood up with a new confidence in my abilities. I dashed at Omega Shenron and delivered a series of punches and kicks before finally following up with a quick Ki Blast Thrust.

Omega was blown back by my attack. I quickly began to transfer my new energy into Gogeta and he finally began to stir. Gogeta pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. He looked to me with his blue eyes and gave a thankful smile.

“You ready to finish this partner?” He said in his dual voice.

“Let’s finish it!” I said with a smile on my lips.

Gogeta began to gather energy and started charging his ultimate attack. I took my stance and started charging my ki into a ball in my hands.

“Tri-Beam” I began to chant.

“Times….” Gogeta began.

“HA!”, “100!” we shouted simultaneously as our energies combined and consumed the shadow dragon.

He let out a scream and began to disintegrate. Finally… it’s all over. I’m so exhausted, I could just-

I began to fall forward out of exhaustion but I felt a furry arm stop me from falling. I smiled at the sight of Gogeta and whispered my finals words before I passed out.

“We did it.” I said with the most sincere smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This took awhile to complete and I am quite happy with it. Yin is my female Saiyan from the game. This story was inspired by the stress I felt when I could not beat the final mission of the second GT pack (still haven't beaten it). Thus I decided to put my frustration to work and came up with this story. Obviously some of the dialogue doesn't happen in the game and was just made by me. Normally I wouldn't put an established character into my story due to it being hard for me to write out what they would do or say. I did leave out some of the things Trunks tells you as I felt it was unnecessary to really include him into the story.
> 
> Another thing that's not in the game is SSJ3, the reason it's not in the game is because it would change your avatar to dramatically and the makers didn't want to work on that (fingers crossed for it to be in Xenoverse 2). I wondered to myself how the character in the game would feel, in this case it was Yin. That would mean that even though it was possible for the character to become SSJ3 they couldn't fro the sake of the game, that ultimately meant that the Saiyan character had hit a roadblock after obtaining SSJ2.
> 
> One more thing before I go. I will be making a few more stories to this, a series of one-shots if you will. A couple of prequels and at least one squeal, only one squeal because this is pretty much at the end of the entire game and DLC missions. The other prequels will most likely take place in eventful battles such as Kid Buu on the Kai planet or the future warrior versus Demigra (in his furry form... I mean his final form... same thing!). Thanks to It's Me Fi for being my Beta for this story. Anyway that's it for this chapter, leave a comment telling me what you think and I may start working on the next sooner than expected, you never know. See you around.


End file.
